You can Try to Run
by Nes.sly
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Yuujirou estaba evadiéndolo otra vez, lo que significa que probablemente estaba en la biblioteca.  TooruxYuujirou


**Título:** You can Try to Run

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, fue producto de la mente de Lime Daiquiri y los personajes le pertenecen a su mangaka y quienes hicieron el anime…

* * *

><p>(Yuujirou POV)<p>

A él le gustan los senos, realmente le gustan los senos grandes y redondos. Entonces por qué demonios cada vez que Tooru sonríe en su dirección, siente mariposas en su estómago, como si una fuerza cósmica lo empujara hacia moreno.

Es como si todo el mundo estuviera confabulando en su contra. Desde que el presidente Arisada se enteró exactamente de lo que hizo para apartar a Sayaka, decidió incluir un nuevo romance en su rol de princesas.

Cada vez que él está cerca de Tooru se ve obligado a realizar algún gesto afectuoso, aunque no todos son malos. Él puede admitir que resulta agradable tener a alguien sujetando su mano, pero sólo eso, aunque los abrazos de Tooru tampoco son tan malos.

La escuela entera tomó la nueva interacción entre las dos princesas con el entusiasmo acostumbrado. Corazones, flores y ojos brillantes. Podría decir que la devoción por las princesas lo incomodaba pero eso sería una mentira, llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo ese trabajo que ya no le afectaba más.

No, lo que más le molestaba era la alegría de Mikoto hacia su sufrimiento, las miradas sabiondas de Akira y en particular, una carta de Sayaka. Después de finalmente aceptar que Tooru la quería solo como su hermana pequeña, ella decidió darles su apoyo total a la relación que ellos "tenían" enviándole una carta detallada de lo adorables que se veían juntos. Técnicamente era su propia culpa por besar a Tooru en primer lugar, pero había sido una decisión tomada en el apuro de ayudar a un amigo, jamás pensó que tendría efectos a largo plazo. Y toda esta situación estaba afectando su cabeza, él estaba nervioso cerca de Tooru, él no era una persona nerviosa, él siempre era quién mantenía la compostura y estaba calmado. Es por eso que se estaba escondiendo en la biblioteca, nadie lo buscaría allí.

-Hey Yuujirou, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mierda, de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarlo tenía que ser la única que estaba tratando de evitar. Al levantar su mirada pudo ver a Tooru sonriéndole de una manera que gritaba "Se exactamente lo que estás haciendo y es realmente chistoso".

-Umm, estudiando para la evaluación de mañana. –Quizás si sonaba ocupado Tooru se iría.

-¿En serio? ¿Con tu cabeza presionada contra la mesa? No estás simplemente ignorándome entonces. –Mierda, ¿su sonrisa se acaba de agrandar? Por lo menos Mikoto no está por los alrededores.

-No me mires de esa forma, por lo menos Mikoto no está aquí hoy.

-Bueno, regresemos a la P-room. –No va a pasar nada, es solo él, solo, con Tooru. Quizás no estaba yendo muy bien.

(Tooru POV)

Yuujirou estaba evadiéndolo otra vez, lo que significa que probablemente estaba en la biblioteca.

No lo había tomado mucho tiempo después del beso darse cuenta que se sentía atraído por el rubio. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Yuujirou, un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su interior al saber que el rubio quería que se quedara en la escuela. Sus sonrojos solo eran un bonus agregado. Quería poder sujetarlo en sus brazos sin tener que usar el trabajo de princesa como excusa, ahora solo le quedaba convencer a Yuujirou de que eso era lo que él deseaba también.

(POV normal)

En el instante que entraron a su habitación Tooru empujó a Yuujirou contra la puerta y puso un brazo a cada uno de sus lados para evitar que escapara. Presionando su cuerpo contra el otro observó como un leve sonrojo invadía las mejillas de su prisionero.

-Sabes, cuando recién llegué aquí pensé que los profesores eran aterradores, los estudiantes eran extraños, que Akira era alguien en quién podía confiar y que tú eras la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Todavía pienso todo eso, excepto contigo; Sé que eres el chico más hermoso que jamás conoceré. Así que podrás intentar huir y esconderte, pretender que no hay nada entre nosotros pero yo te voy a perseguir, hasta que no tengas ningún lugar a donde ir.

El sonrojo de Yuujirou había alcanzado ahora su punto culmine, incapaz de moverse era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba presionado contra el cuerpo de Tooru. Sin darle a Yuujirou la oportunidad de contestar, Tooru rodeó la cintura del rubio con un brazo y con su otra mano acarició su cara, acercando sus cuerpos aún más.

-Me gustas, quiero sujetar tu mano, quiero reconfortarte cuando estés triste, quiero sonreír contigo cuando estés feliz y protegerte de los chicos que intenten seducirte.

Inclinando su cabeza Tooru gentilmente presionó sus labios contra los de Yuujirou y cuando se empezó a separar los brazos del otro lentamente se movieron para rodear su cuello.

-No voy a seguir huyendo.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro los dos chicos se movieron para otro beso tentativo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Aquí les traigo una nueva traducción, espero que la disfruten. Yo este lunes acabo de salir de vacaciones de invierno, soy una persona muy feliz porque después del mes y medio del terror puedo decir que aprobé todos mis ramos (no con las mejores notas pero bue... detalles xD), todo este tiempo lo pasé sin escribir, solo estudiando como condenada, estos días he intentado escribir pero me ha salido muy poco (estoy con bloqueo provocado por estudio intenso), por eso decidí soltar la mano con traducciones. Espero pronto traer algo propio :D

saludos.

Nes_


End file.
